Maureen Forrester
| birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | occupation = Singer | years_active = 1953–1983 | spouse = | children = 5; including Linda Kash and Daniel Kash }} Maureen Kathleen Stewart Forrester, (July 25, 1930 June 16, 2010) was a Canadian operatic contralto. Life and career Maureen Forrester was born and grew up in Montreal, Quebec, one of four children of Thomas Forrester, a Scottish cabinetmaker, and his Irish-born wife, the former May Arnold. She sang in church and radio choirs. At age 13, she dropped out of school to help support the family, working as a secretary at Bell Telephone.Obituary for Forrester , theglobeandmail.com; accessed June 23, 2015. When her brother came home from the war he persuaded her to take singing lessons. She paid for voice lessons with Sally Martin, Frank Rowe, and baritone Bernard Diamant. She gave her debut recital at the local YWCA in 1953. She made her concert debut in Beethoven's Ninth Symphony with the Montreal Symphony Orchestra under Otto Klemperer. , 1961]] She toured extensively in Canada and Europe with Jeunesses Musicales. She made her New York City debut in Town Hall in 1956. Bruno Walter invited her to sing for him; he was looking for the right contralto for a performance and recording of the Mahler Symphony No. 2 "Resurrection". This was the start of a warm relationship with great rapport. Walter had been a student of Mahler, and he trained Forrester in interpretation of his works. She performed at Walter's farewell performances with the New York Philharmonic in 1957. In 1957, she married the Toronto violinist and conductor Eugene Kash. The couple had five children, including actors Linda Kash and Daniel Kash. Forrester converted to Judaism.Conversion to Judaism, jam.canoe.ca, June 17, 2010; accessed June 22, 2015. She performed regularly in concert and opera. At the New York City Opera, she sang Cornelia in Handel's Giulio Cesare (1966), opposite Norman Treigle and Beverly Sills, which was recorded by RCA in 1967. She sang at the Metropolitan Opera in New York in 1975 in Das Rheingold (Erda), Siegfried, and Un ballo in maschera. Forrester also provided the voice of the Bianca Castafiore character in the television series The Adventures of Tintin. She was a strong champion of Canadian composers, regularly scheduling their works in her programs, especially when she toured abroad. A notable example is composer Donald Steven, whose work "Pages of Solitary Delights" (winner of the 1987 Juno Award for Classical Composition of the Year) was written for Ms. Forrester. From 1983-88 she served as Chair of the Canada Council.Profile , CanadaCouncil.ca; accessed June 23, 2015. In 1986, she co-authored her autobiography, Out of Character ( ), with journalist Marci McDonald. Death Maureen Forrester died on June 16, 2010, aged 79, in Toronto, after a long battle with dementia. She was predeceased by Eugene Kash, her former husband, whom she had divorced in 1974, and who died in 2004. She was survived by her five children.Profile, thecanadianencyclopedia.com; accessed August 28, 2015. Honours , in Toronto, Ontario.]] * In 1967, Forrester was made a Companion of the Order of Canada. * In 1969, Forrester received an honorary doctorate from Sir George Williams University, one of Concordia University's founding institutions. Concordia University Archives|website=archives.concordia.ca|access-date=2016-03-30}} * In 1979, Forrester received the Loyola Medal from Concordia University. * In 1980, Forrester received the diplôme d'honneur from the Canadian Conference of the Arts * In 1983, Forrester was awarded Yale University's Sanford Medal.The International Who’s Who of Women 2002Canadian Who's Who 2003, books.google.com.au; accessed June 23, 2015. * From 1986-90, Maureen Forrester was Chancellor of Wilfrid Laurier University; the University's recital hall is named in her honour. * In 1990, Forrester was inducted into the Canadian Music Hall of Fame (aka Juno Hall of Fame). * In 1995, Forrester received a Governor General's Performing Arts Award. * In 2000, Forrester received a star on Canada's Walk of Fame.Canada's Walk of Fame: Maureen Forrester , canadaswalkoffame.com; accessed June 23, 2015. * In 2003, Forrester was made an Officer of the National Order of Quebec. * In 2004, Forrester became a MasterWorks honouree by the Audio-Visual Preservation Trust of Canada. See also *Music of Canada *Canadian Music Hall of Fame References External links * AVTrust.ca - Maureen Forrester (video clip) *Discography, galarecords.ca * Interview with Maureen Forrester, November 21, 1988 * * The Adventures of Tintin on IMDb Category:1930 births Category:2010 deaths Category:Canadian contraltos Category:Canadian female singers Category:Canadian opera singers Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Canadian Music Hall of Fame inductees Category:Canadian university and college chancellors Category:Companions of the Order of Canada Category:Disease-related deaths in Ontario Category:Members of the Order of Ontario Category:Operatic contraltos Category:Officers of the National Order of Quebec Category:Musicians from Montreal Category:Musicians from Toronto Category:Anglophone Quebec people Category:Fellows of the Royal Conservatory of Music Category:Deaths from dementia Category:Jewish Canadian musicians Category:Converts to Judaism Category:Neurological disease deaths in Canada Category:Canadian women academics Category:Women academic administrators Category:Governor General's Performing Arts Award winners Category:20th-century Canadian singers Category:Canadian academic administrators Category:20th-century women singers